Our Life Together
by RosaPeach
Summary: Sequel to 'Live with me' Three years and almost 6 months had passed, Keiichi and Rena are married. What if Rena got pregnant? How will Keiichi handle it? Why does Rena's father hate Rena? KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR
1. The Beginning

_**Rena's POV**_

Three years and almost 6 months had passed….I'm 18 now...Keiichi and I are married for two months now.

We have talked a lot about our future, but if it goes about starting a family he always change the topic. I really want children, they are cute and I just love the way they are. I wonder if Keiichi wants children. I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Good morning, Rena-chan." Keiichi said before he kissed my cheek. "Morning" I said back and he sat next to me. He pulled me close to him. "You woke up early." He said while caressing my cheek. "I wasn't tired when I woke up." "Okay..." We were quiet for a moment. "Uhm, Keiichi?" "What is it Rena?" "How about starting a family soon?" I asked hopefully "Eh...uhm...yeah...uhm...Nice weather, isn't it?" Okay now he changed the topic again.

"Keiichi!" He gulped and his face had a weird thinking expression. "Keiichi..?" I waved my head in front of him. "Eh? Oh sorry, Rena." He sweat dropped a bit. "Keiichi-kun, I want a serious answer and no changing topics this time." "Well...I don't know...I mean I like children, but we're just married for two months now. Aren't we moving on too fast?" He said. Disappointment was seen on my face. I really wanted to...I looked a bit away. Keiichi was looking a bit sorry for me. He sighed. "Rena...We can try it...a bit later...okay?" A smile came across my face and I hugged him. "Thank you!" He smiled at me.

Two weeks had passed...Keiichi and I tried it last week...The only thing I got was a cold, because rain. I had a small fever and felt nauseous. Keiichi had to work today and didn't want to leave me alone, because of my fever. Ugh...I need to throw up...I stood up and walked fast to the bathroom.

I dropped on my knees and hung my head above the toilet. I threw up several times. When I stood up and drank some water, I felt so dizzy. When I saw everything spinning, I saw darkness covering my eyes.

_**Keiichi's POV**_

I got home early, because it didn't feel right to leave Rena alone, when she's ill. I opened the door and walked in. I expected Rena to be asleep so I walked immediately upstairs. I walked in our bedroom, but Rena wasn't there. "Rena?" No answer. "Rena!" I screamed. Suddenly I heard a weak groan from the bathroom, so I ran to the bathroom. I opened the door fast and saw Rena on the ground holding her head. I came over to her and picked her up. "Rena...? What happened..?"

"Everything was spinning...Everything got black after I threw up..." She said. I felt her forehead, it was still warm. I carried her to out bathroom and laid her down. I lay next to her. "You felt nauseous?" She only nodded with her eyes closed. I caressed her cheek and whispered to her. "My poor, sweet Rena..."

A few days later her fever gone, but she kept feeling nauseous, there was a possibility that she is pregnant. I sighed at the fact that I didn't know it yet. I said bye to Rena before I went off to work.

**Rena's POV**

Okay Keiichi left for work, now I've to make myself ready for the doctor's appointment. I want to make sure if I'm really pregnant. I'm so excited! I really want a child. So I went to the Irie clinic.

After I did some tests it took awhile before the results came. So when the results came I saw...

**Keiichi's POV**

Okay, I'm finally done with working today. I'm happy to be home with Rena, she always brightened my day. I opened the front door and walked in. When I closed the door I called "Rena! I'm home!"

"Keiichi-kun!" Rena yelled while running to me. She gave me one of her bear hugs. She seemed so happy and excited. "W-wow! R-Rena!" She let go of me and still had that huge smile on her face.

"Keiichi-kun I've something to tell you!" She said. "What is it Rena?" "Well I went to the Irie clinic and-" "Wait...What? You went to the Irie clinic? What for? Are you sick again!" Immediately I checked her forehead. She got my hand of her forehead and smiled. "No, it's better news! Keiichi-kun I'm pregnant!"

She seemed more excited when she told me. I knew that I agreed with her about starting a family, but the time seemed to be stopped for a moment. Rena waved her hand in front of my head. "Hau~... Keiichi-kun isn't excited..." She seemed a bit sad. I pulled her close. "K-Keiichi-kun..." "I'm happy Rena...Even though I agreed with starting a family, I still was shocked...I'm sorry for not sounding excited..." "It's okay Keiichi-kun! Rena will forgive you." She said with a smile. It was quiet for a moment. "Uhm Keiichi?" She suddenly said "Yes Rena?" "Can you let go of me?" I smirked "No."

She pouted, which made her look cute "Hau~! Keiichi you're such a meanie!" I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" I said with a wink. "Hau~..." She still blushes as much as she did. I let go of her and she walked to the living room. I followed her. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes a bit.

I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh I'm fine Keiichi-kun. A bit tired though." She said with a smile. "Maybe you should sleep early today." "I don't think that will work..." "Why do you think so?" I said while raising an eyebrow. "Well the last nights I wake up, because I need to throw up and then I can't sleep anymore." She sighed a bit after she told me. "How come I've never heard you?" I wondered out loud. "Well Keiichi-kun," She said with a grin "that's because you are snoring at those moments."

I blushed a bit. Okay I knew I snored a bit, but according to Rena's story I snore too loud to hear Rena leave the room. "Do I snore that loud?" I said a bit embarrassed. "Well, it's not too bad Keiichi-kun! My father was even worse so-..." She suddenly went quiet and looked sad. Rena's father refused to talk to Rena, even when Rina and Satoko's uncle were arrested by the police. I remember the moment when Rena lived with me after I knew that her father rented that apartment for her.

When Rina left her father and Rena thought she could come back to her father.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you sure that you want to go back, Rena?" I asked her. She nodded. "Keiichi, I'll only bother you and your parents when I'm here, besides I think my father need my support now." I sighed at my girlfriend. "Rena, you're not a bother and my parents like you. But if you really want to go home, I can't stop you." I said honestly. She smiled at me. "Okay Keiichi, I will visit him first before moving back in." She kissed me afterwards and waved goodbye before leaving for a visit._

_I sat down on the floor thinking. I didn't want Rena to leave. I love her and want her at my side. But I want her to be happy and if this is what makes her happy, I'll allow it. Hours had passed and the door and I heard someone entering the house, it was probably Rena. I went to the hall and said with smile. "Hello Rena-chan~." My smile disappeared when I saw Rena's sad face. Tears were rolling down on her face._

_I rushed over to her and she cried against my chest. "H-he doesn't want me anymore! H-he hates me!" I rubbed her back. "H-he hit me, b-because h-he's depressed..." I felt some anger to Rena's father at the moment. I looked at her arms for a moment. I could see that someone had held her too tight. "Did you father did this?" I said while pointing at her arms. She looked away from me. "Did he?" She nodded slowly. I growled a bit. "That monster..."I held her tight. "You're not going back Rena...I won't let you..." "K-Keiichi-kun..." "Besides I don't like it when you're gone...I love you too much..." She blushed and she suddenly kissed me._

_**End flashback**_

"You're father is a fool, he doesn't see how great you are." I kissed her. "I-I'm not that great..." She said blushing. "Baka...You're the greatest person I've met." I said and poked her head. Her whole face was flushed, another expression which made her cute. "Look at the time! I've to prepare dinner!" She stood up and walked to the kitchen. At first I thought I would let her cook on her own, but today I decided to help her. So I walked to the kitchen. "I'm helping you today." "Okay!" She said with a smile and we prepared dinner together.

After our dinner we talked a bit and went to bed. Rena fell fast asleep and I looked at her. She held my hand in her sleep and after a while I also fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt that Rena was moving away from me. When I opened my eyes and saw Rena running out of the room. I got up and went over to the bathroom. I saw Rena's head above the toilet and throwing up. I walked over to her, kept her hair out of her face and patted her back. When she finally stopped, I helped her up. She walked over to the sink and drank some water. After she was done I led her to the bedroom. We slept for a few hours, then we woke up again and threw up again.

A few days had passed and she kept throwing up, we went downstairs and sat down on the couch. Rena seemed tired and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm so tired...I hate mornings..." she said. Rena doesn't hate many things and if she did she had good reasons. But this reason made me chuckle a bit, she doesn't hate mornings, she hates morning sickness. "Rena, you know that you're lying to yourself now, right?" I said with a smile. She sighed "I know, I know...But the morning sickness is...you know...disgusting..." "I understand" We kept talking for a while, when suddenly Rena stood up. "Where are you going Rena?" I said while raising an eyebrow. "She turned her head to me and said "I'm going to make us breakfast." And she walked to the kitchen. I followed her immediately and grabbed her so she couldn't walk further. "K-Keiichi-kun! W-what are you doing?" "You're going to sit down while I make our breakfast." "But-" "No Rena...I want to." "O-okay..."

And she walked to back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I could see that she pouted.

I wonder how Rena will be further in the pregnancy. I hope it isn't as worse as the people say.

...I don't want to think about...!


	2. Month 1

_**Keiichi's POV**_

Okay Rena is now 1 month and a week pregnant...She is a bit...you know...moody...Yesterday she threw with a vase and it almost hit my head and because I was a little angry she started to cry immediately, which made feel guilty. She also had cravings these days. Last week it was strawberries, now it's vanilla ice-cream. At the moment she is happy, but she is a little too active.

"Hau~! Keiichi-kun! Let's go outside!" She said exciting. I looked at her confused. "Rena? Are you sick or something? Look through the window." I said while pointing at window. It was raining cats and dogs.

"I know, but I want to feel the rain." She said. I almost face palmed myself. "Why do you want to?" I said while raising an eyebrow. "So the baby knows what rain is, silly!" She said if it was so obvious. I sighed. "Rena, if I let you outside you'll get sick. So it's a no." I said. She seemed to get angry. "Hau~! That's so unfair! You're treating me as a child! I'm going whenever you like it or not!" She said and walked angry to the door. I growled a bit and followed her. "Rena! Get back here!" "NO!" she yelled back at me when she opened the door and walked outside. "Maebara Rena! If you don't get inside, I'll make sure that you won't see any day light during your pregnancy!" I threatened. She stood still "You're being so unfair to me..." She said sobbing. Oh no... "Rena...Come here...please..." I said more calm.

She obeyed me. Her tears were mixed with the rain at the moment. I pulled her close to me. Her body was now cold and her now wet hair made my shirt wet. I closed the door and we hugged a few minutes longer, I mostly hugged her to give her the warmth she lost while standing in the rain. "G-gomenasai Keiichi-kun..." She said still sobbing. "Hush Rena, it's okay...Just don't go outside when it's raining, it will make you sick and that's not good while your pregnancy." "Okay Keiichi-kun."

"You should take a warm shower and change in your pyjamas. It will probably rain the whole day so it doesn't matter what you're wearing." "So you're not interested what I wear...?" She said a little angry while raising an eyebrow. "T-that's not what I meant!" "Okay! I believe you!" She said happy again and she walked upstairs. I sighed in relief that she didn't get angry again. I could also have said 'Because you're always beautiful.' as an alternative. But I didn't have to. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes for a while and drifted off sleeping. I woke up when someone shook me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Rena. She smiled at me. She had a small bowl with vanilla ice-cream.

She ate it little bit fast. "You shouldn't eat your ice-cream so fast." I said. She sighed "Fine..." and she ate slower. "Good girl" I said jokily. She glared a bit at me "I'm not a dog..." She grumbled. "I know." And I kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit and she began eating her ice-cream again. I turned on the small TV and watched some sport news. Rena stood up and brought her empty bowl to the kitchen.

She walked back to the couch and she snuggled against me. I liked how close she was to me and held me arms around her. She closed her eyes a bit and fell asleep in my arms. After I while I turned off the TV and looked at the clock. It was around midday and Rena was still asleep. She sleeps much more than she used to. I like it to spent time with her. It's too bad I have to work tomorrow. I bet Rena is begging me to stay home, like the day before yesterday. She literally hung around my leg and cried. I was one hour late and had to overwork, which caused her to cry again. It was a hysterical day for me and I was exhausted. My boss knows that Rena is pregnant, but I've to work as hard as everybody, not surprising though. "Keiichi?" oh, she woke up. "What is it?" "Do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked. "Uhm...Yes, why?" "Do you really have to?" She asked me with those puppy eyes. I sighed. "Yes, Rena, I have to. Because if I don't I won't have enough money for us." "Okay..." She said sad and tears were almost forming in her eyes. "H-hey! Don't be like this! You're making me guilty!" I said and I patted her head. "Hau~...But being alone in the house is boring..." "Why don't you do something with Mion, Shion, Rika and Satoko?" I suggested. "Hm...That's a good idea!" Suddenly she put on a thinking face and I raised an eyebrow "...Wait a second...Do we tell our friends yet...you know about our pregnancy?" Oops...We certainly didn't. "No...We should, right?"

She nodded. "Well, we can tell them tomorrow." "Okay. But Keiichi-kun you didn't tell your parents either." "I'll tell them. Don't worry." I said. It was like we forgot to tell everyone, but we always talked about it.

The next day I woke up early for work. Rena woke up too. "Keiichi...What time it is?" "It's six o'clock, you can sleep some more." She shook her head. She stood up immediately with a yawn. "You're still tired, you should sleep some more. I mean it Rena." "No...I want to be with you before you leave for work." She said stubborn. I sighed. "Okay, whatever you want, but don't expect me to go sleep early because you're tired." I said. "Hau~!" She said pouting "...Then I will sleep on the couch against you~!" She said with a smirk. "Sorry, there will be no place on the couch" I teased. "Hau~...Keiichi-kun is mean..." She said sad. "Just kidding, but you should be rested enough before you go with Mion, Shion, Rika and Satoko. I don't think they will like an unconscious Rena. And they will kill, I think." I said. "Why would they kill you?" She said confused. "Okay never mind that." "Okay, Keiichi-kun." We dressed ourselves and went downstairs. Rena made a nice breakfast. Then she complained why she couldn't eat vanilla ice-cream for breakfast. I said it wasn't healthy for breakfast.

It took a few minutes when she gave in, but she glared a bit at me. When I was about to leave for work I kissed her goodbye. Okay, a boring day at work was waiting.

_**Rena's POV**_

Okay in few minutes Mion will be here. I'm kind of nervous about Mion's reaction when she hears that I'm pregnant. But I have to! The door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. "Ohayo Mi-chan." I said smiling. "Ohayo Rena." She said with a smile. I let her in and we went to the living room.

"Soooooo...How are you and Keiichi doing..?" Mion said with a smirk. "Oh, we are fine and how are you?" "I'm fine, especially when I'm with Haru¹" She said almost dreaming away. "That's good to hear." I said with a smile. "But Rena, do you talk about the future with Keiichi? I mean about how you two will live and about having children together." She said more serious. "Anou...about that ...You see...uhm..."I said. "Yes?" "I'm...I'm pregnant..!" I said. Mion laughed "I knew it! You can hide things from me." "I'm so sorry! Keiichi and I forgot to tell anyone! And I don't know why I did! And-" "Wow! Chill Rena! It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad or anything. But how far are you exactly?" "One month and 8 days." We talked a bit longer. I got a phone call from Rika and Satoko, they couldn't come over. So Mion and I talked and had some fun. "Oh Rena, I don't want you to freak out, but I have to tell you." Just tell me." "Well, I saw some girl hanging around Kei-chan."

"What do you mean with hanging around?" "Well she acts a bit flirty to Keiichi." Ow...I felt something sting inside. I almost want to cry, which was easily while my pregnancy, but I didn't.

"How...How did Keiichi look...?" "He looked uninterested." I sighed in relief. "I'm sure Keiichi will never leave you. He loves you a lot." She said very sure. "Does that girl even know he's married?" It kind of angered me that some girl is trying to take Keiichi away from her. "I don't know Rena."

I suddenly broke out sobbing. Mion kind of panicked and didn't know what to do. "R-Rena..! It's okay, he loves you too much! I know he does." "H-He probably doesn't want me anymore because I'll get fat!" My mood swings are taking over at the moment. "That is nonsense Rena!" She said and gave me a hug.

"I shouldn't have told you this. I'm sorry Rena..." "It's not your fault Mi-chan...I would have found out anyway." We sat quiet at the moment. Then we talked more and it was almost in the evening. Suddenly the door opened. "I'm home..." It was Keiichi. He walked to the living room and seemed to be surprised to see that Mion was still here. "Oh hello Mion." He said with a smile. He walked over to her and gave a small hug. Then he went over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Oh Mion, Haru was looking for you today." He said. "He was?" She said. "Yep." "But I told him I wouldn't be able to see him today." She said kind of confused. So we went on talking a bit more and after a while Mion decided to go home. After she left Keiichi stared at me. It took me a bit longer to realise though. "Keiichi-kun?" Suddenly she picked me up and carried me to the couch. He laid me down and he started to kiss me deeply. He almost lay on top of me and he kissed my neck. I moaned a bit "K-Keiichi...Stop" He stopped and got off me. I sat up and he went to sit next to me. He held his head a bit. "I'm sorry Rena...I was a bit stressful at work...And you know how I can't resist you... "

"It's okay Keiichi..." "No it's not! I'm a fool...And there is something I didn't tell you yet..." "W-what is it?" "You see...there is some girl, who works at the same office, and she keeps flirting with me...It's annoys me so much...It makes me want you even more...I wished I could be with you all the time...So I'm apologizing for my behaviour..." He walked away from me and ran outside. "Keiichi..." that was the only thing I could say. I got up and run where Keiichi went. I opened the door and closed it before I ran after him. "Keiichi!" I yelled, but he didn't look back. Why didn't he?

Tears were blurring my view, but I kept going. I called his name once again and he didn't look.

Then I tripped. 'No! Not now!' I thought. "O-ouch...!" I tried to stand up, but my ankle hurt. I sobbed quietly. I felt so stupid that moment. I saw that Keiichi looked back and he ran over to me. I saw his eyes were wide. When he got over to me he looked worried, but also a bit mad. "What were you thinking Rena! You shouldn't have followed me!" He yelled at me. I got scared and sobbed ever more "G-g-gomenasai...! G-g-gomenasai!" His face softens. He picked me up and walked to our house.

When we got home again he got me waiting on the couch while he was seeking for some bandage for my ankle. It was bruised. When he was back in the living room he bandaged my ankle. "You'll sit here, while I make dinner okay." "But-" "Rena..." He said stern. "Okay..." I pouted. He poked my head. "Sometimes you are acting silly" He said with a chuckle and he walked to the kitchen leaving me blushing like a tomato. "Hau~! Keiichi!" I said embarrassed. I kept myself quiet for a moment until... Ugh..stomach cramps! I clutched to my stomach and groaned a bit. "Rena?" I heard from the kitchen. "Yes...?" I said as normal as possible. "Are you okay?" "Yes..." But I groaned again in pain.

"You don't sound fine..." "I'm fine...Just some cramps..." I heard him sigh in relief.

When dinner was ready Keiichi carried me to the dinner table and we ate in silence. After dinner I we sat down on the couch were we both fell asleep.


	3. Month 2: Panic attack?

_**Rena's POV**_

Pffff...There is not really a different in my second month...Well I started to complain a lot. Yesterday I made Keiichi crazy with my whining and complaining...He yelled at me in frustration and I cried for hours. But I understood it, even though it took me awhile. Sometimes I think that I become stupider every second in my pregnancy, and then I want to hit my head against the wall. I tried once, but Keiichi saw what I was up to so he held me back. Of course he was angry at me, but too bad for him I cry a lot. That's only advantage I have while my pregnancy. I sighed. Keiichi was watching some sport news on the TV and I was just bored...Keiichi didn't seem to notice it. I sighed loud so he would notice, but he didn't. Was the news more interesting than me? I rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked to the stairs. When I was about to head upstairs I heard Keiichi "Rena?" I didn't bother to answer and walked upstairs. I went to our bedroom and lay down our bed. I closed my eyes. I didn't know why I was being difficult. My day seemed so gray and gloomy. Even the weather was gloomy.

I heard the door open, but I kept my eyes shut. Suddenly I felt someone kissing my cheek. "Sweetie..." "Hm...?" "Why did you leave so sudden? Were you tired?" "A bit..." That was not a lie.

"Okay...but why didn't you answer me ...?" He said. I shrugged. He frowned a bit. Suddenly he went to lie next to me. He pulled me close to him. "I don't like it when you ignore me..." "..." "Please stop ignoring me Rena, what's the matter with you today?" "I...I don't know..." He stroked my hair.

I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. When I woke up Keiichi was gone. I sat up and went quiet downstairs. I peeked in the living room. He was watching TV again. Why does it annoy me so much?

More people watches TV, so why is it bothering me? I sighed a bit. Maybe I need some fresh air...

I grabbed my coat in case it will rain and put on my shoes. When I was ready I opened the door and closed it when I was outside. I walked the way towards the dump like I did a few years ago.

I looked up to the sky, it was still gray and gloomy. I walked on and looked to around a bit. Somehow I felt comfortable and enjoyed my walk. Suddenly I realized that I'm already close to 'my treasure mountains'. I didn't call the dump like that anymore, maybe it was only a fragment of the past. My childhood lies there, but I can't go back to that time. This is the best future I could get, right? At least I hope it is. I walked my way over to the dump and walked the path of trash. 'Hmm...Maybe I can find something cute though.' I thought. I saw the van where I hid some of my treasures and decide to go in. I hope I didn't grow too much and get stuck in the window. I walked over to the dump and climbed through the open window. I succeeded and saw all the things I had found in the past. I got a huge smile and then! "HAU~! KAWAII~!" It just slipped out of my mouth. I guess I was still the same girl from before. When I was done with looking, I climbed out through window and got save on the ground. From far away I saw Keiichi. Wait...Keiichi? How did he know that I was here? I was about to hide myself somewhere, but decided not to and walked to the road where Keiichi was about to walk over. When I was on the road Keiichi saw me and run over to. He pulled me immediately in a hug and I returned the hug. After he stopped his face was mixed with worry and anger. "Why did you leave without telling me?" He said. "Uh...anou..." I didn't know what to say. He sighed, but suddenly his eye was on something else. "What did you do...?" He asked. Huh? What did he mean?

"I was just looking at the dump." "I don't mean that, I mean..." He grabbed my arm. "...this." He pointed at my now bleeding arm. "Oh...I didn't even know I had a cut on my arm." I said while sweat dropping. He didn't look very happy. "I guess have to sew my coat too" I said. He sighed and grabbed my other arm and pulled me along, heading to our house. He going a bit fast and I felt a bit tired. "K-Keiichi-kun, can we slow down a bit?" But he didn't. I tripped over my own foot, but Keiichi caught me in time. He let me stand and he pulled me along again. "Keiichi..." I whispered.

When we were at home he ordered me to sit on the couch and to wait for him. I didn't want to cause more trouble so I nodded and waited for him. When he came back he our first-aid kit and he started to clean the cut. "You're lucky that the cut isn't deep..." he said while cleaning the cut. "Well...I didn't even know that I cut myself there." I said when he was done with cleaning my cut. He grabbed my shoulders and looked angry. "You have no idea how worried I was! Why did you even sneak out of the house? You could have told at least someone that you left the house!" He yelled and he pinched me. It hurt and he looked even angrier. I flinched a bit and let myself fall on the ground. I crawled scared away from Keiichi, until I was against the wall. I was scared by Keiichi's action and felt some pain. Was it a heart attack? I let myself cry silently. What was going on? I didn't know it! I suddenly heard Keiichi calling my name. I felt that he shook me and was crying. I heard "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Yet I couldn't do anything but crying. Why did I panic so suddenly? Was it normal to lie down crying and able to do anything? I felt that someone was lifting me. I felt I was being moved and a few seconds later I felt the wind. I want to wake up! I'm scared! Please let me wake up! I could feel everything, but I just couldn't do anything. I felt worthless and stupid. I was weak and I felt humiliated for what was happening. When everything became clear again I saw that I was in the hospital. I blinked my eyes for a moment and went to sit up. But someone pulled me carefully down.

It was Keiichi, he stroked my cheek now. "It's okay...you're safe..." "W-what...happened...?" I asked. "I thought you had a heart attack, because you were in a huge pain and you couldn't move..." He said "...But you probably had a panic attack." I let some tears flow and hugged Keiichi. "Oh Keiichi! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" He rubbed my back. "It's okay Rena...And it's probably my fault...I made you scared...I'm so sorry..." He said and I felt tears falling. "K-Keiichi! Y-you're crying!" "You're also crying Rena..."he said. "But I-I just didn't expected it from you." I said.

At that moment Irie came in. "Good news, it was indeed a panic attack." I saw Keiichi sigh in relief. "But if it happens frequently we have to contact each other for the use of medication." Irie said.

"But Irie-san, wouldn't it be bad for our baby?" Keiichi asked. "Only if the panic attacks are worse, I'll let Rena use medication." Irie said and then he turned to me. "You should get some good at your home and you will be fine." I nodded and he smiled. "You are free to go."

We went out of the hospital, Keiichi held my hand tight, not wanting to let me go. I gave him one huge smile, like I was saying 'I'm fine.'. He squeezed my hand a bit and I did the same. Our walk home was very peacefully and quiet. I smiled a bit, but Keiichi on the other hand was quiet and didn't seem happy. "I'm fine Keiichi-kun." I said with a smile. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

When we were home again, we sat down on the couch quietly. It was already in the evening.

I stood up and wanted to walk over to the kitchen, but Keiichi held me back. "Where are you going..?" "I'm going to the kitchen, to make dinner." I said with a smile. He seemed to hesitate "Uhm...Are you sure? I don't you want to rest?" "I'll be fine." I said. He sighed a bit and let go of me. I walked over to kitchen, and I was preparing dinner. So now and then, Keiichi walked in to check on me. I reassured him I was fine, just a bit tired. Maybe I should have left the tired part out, because he had a worried look on his face when I told him that. After dinner I went straight to bed and Keiichi lay down next to me and stroked my hair. It made me relax and fell fast asleep. The next morning I woke up late, but I got a nice sleep. Keiichi was already downstairs, I thought. I went downstairs and saw and went to the living room. I saw a note on the table:

_Dear Rena,_

_I'm already at work, I hope you had a great night rest._

_If anything is wrong, call me. Okay?_

_Keiichi._

No kiss? Never mind that, maybe I should do something that relax me. Treasure hunting? ...No...

Walk a bit around Hinamizawa? Well I could do that, I suppose...Let's do something else...

Drawing? I could give it a try, I always seemed to enjoy that. I searched for a pencil and paper. I had no luck. I dropped down on the couch and screamed to myself. "I've nothing to do!" So I turned the TV on. I watched it for like ten minutes before I got bored again. I turned the TV off and thought of the club activities. It was never boring these days, we enjoyed it all, even though the punishments were not always fun. I'm missing these days...Okay we still meet up and stuff, but we never did any of these games anymore...The telephone was ringing, so I went over the phone and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi, Maebara Rena is speaking." _"Hi Rena-chan~"_ "Keiichi?" I said surprised _"I was just wondering how you were doing." '_Oh...he's still worried about me. He's so sweet~!' I thought"I'm fine, Keiichi" _"You're sounding bored."_ Did he read my mind? "That's totally true..." _"Why don't you read a book?"_ "A book?" _"Well, maybe you can read that book about pregnancy which my parents gave us when we married, remember?"_ "That's a good idea! Thanks Keiichi-kun~!" _"No problem Rena"_ "Hey wait a second..." I said while thinking. _"What is it?"_ "You still have to tell your parents Keiichi! You said you would handle that! And that was a month ago!" I yelled into the phone. _"Eh...Uhm...See you later Rena!"_ He said. "Wai-" He'd already hung up. Keiichi can expect some glares from me when he gets home... I sighed and went to the bookshelf. I grabbed the book about pregnancy and went to the couch. I sat down and started to read. I was very interested and kept reading until Keiichi came home. I didn't even notice he came home until he touched my arm. I flinched and I sighed in relief it was Keiichi. "Have been reading all day?" "I guess..." "So you didn't eat lunch?" "Oops...I guess I forgot the time...gomenasai." Now I noticed how hungry I was, I guess I was so interested that I ignored it. "Then I guess I'll make dinner for you Rena, before you forget that too." "Hau~...I never forgot to make dinner for us!" I pouted. He patted my head and smiled. "You stay here, I'll make dinner." "Make chicken noodles!" I shouted. I swear I saw him face palm.

**-**  
**Small A/N: Sorry for the rushed chapter, but I was kind of stuck...Again I apologize for this bad chapter.**

**~RosaPeach**


	4. Month 3: Who's Possessive? Keiichi?

_**Keiichi's POV**_

I woke up relaxed and enjoyed the comfortable bed, until I heard Rena scream. I stood up immediately and rushed over to Rena. I yelled "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Is there an intruder?" "Worse!" She said "What is it!" "Look!" she point at her slightly showing belly. "I'm becoming fat! Now I'm ugly and you'll hate me!" She cried. "What...?" I said. Then she ran off crying. I followed her "R-Rena!" I shouted. I saw that she tripped over her own feet again. Luckily she didn't fall on her stomach, but that doesn't mean that I didn't hurt. I rushed over to her and helped her to stand up. Her eyes were sparkling because the tears, her lips were trembling a bit and she looked so cute. I pulled her into a hug and told her "You shouldn't run in the house...I don't want you to get hurt..." she got out of my hug. "B-but don't you think I'm hideous...?" "Hideous..? Rena you're quite the opposite of that!" "B-but I'm fat..." I sighed "You're not fat...You're pregnant..." "What's the different? I look fat! You´ll hate me!" "Rena! I love you! Not because of your looks-" "So you're saying that I'm ugly...?" I face palmed myself for a moment "No! I don't care if you look fat! I love you for who you are! And to me, you're the most beautiful girl in the world...Try to understand me Rena..." She seemed to understand me and a blush appeared on her face. She gave me a quick kiss. "Arigato Keiichi-kun..." And smiled at me and walked to the living room. I followed her. I've been following her a lot these days. I'm very protective about Rena, maybe a little possessive. For an example, when we were shopping in town. Some boys were flirting with her and one tried to touch her breasts. I ran as a mad man to them and somehow I scared them away. Rena was almost having a panic attack, luckily she didn't have one. Suddenly I heard a soft yelp. Rena burned her finger a bit. I opened up the tap and pulled her over so she could cool down her finger. She didn't seem hurt.

"I'll be fine Keiichi. Everyone can burn their fingers while making a good breakfast." She said with a smile. "I know, but that doesn't mean that you have to walk around with burns." I said. "True..."

After breakfast Rena and I were talking. "Hey Keiichi..?" "Yes?" "How is work?" Her sudden interest surprised me. "Oh, I guess it's going well... Doing the police's paperwork is not always very interesting...Well It's boring anyway... " "Why is it so boring?" "Well for an example, you aren't there." She blushed immediately "K-Keiichi-kun..." "And paperwork is boring for most of the time."

It was quiet for a moment and Rena lain against me. "Are you tired?" "..." She didn't answer "Rena..?" "Huh..?" I guess she was in a kind of trance, so I asked her again "Are you tired?" "A little bit..." "Maybe you should sleep some more" Her went wide "No, I shouldn't!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? You need good rest Rena." "Because..." She pouted. "Not a good reason..." Tears were slowly appearing in her eyes. "B-be-because..." The tears were rolling down her face. "H-hey! What's the matter?" I asked worried. "...Because I want to spend my weekend with you...!" She suddenly yelled. "But Rena! You are! That doesn't mean you can't sleep!" "B-but-" I kissed her.

"Go to bed and rest, Please Rena, for me and your own good..." "Okay..." She walked to the stairs and I heard a soft "Hau~..." when she left. I had a small smile on my face. _'You're a baka...But I love you Rena...' _I thought. I turned on the TV and watched some sport news. Rena always seems to hate it when I watch it nowadays. I guess it has to do something with her mood. Well I can watch it now.

After I while I got bored and turned off the TV. I decided to check on Rena and walked to the stairs.

To my surprise I saw that Rena was sitting on the stairs and I frowned a bit. "Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"I was resting, but I woke up again and wanted to go downstairs." "So you wanted to go downstairs, but didn't come to the living room?" "Anou...I-I..." I pressed a finger against her lips.

"You thought I would get angry, right?" She didn't answer and looked away. "A-are you afraid of me Rena?" "Anou...Sometimes..." She said. I was kind of surprised by her answer and hung my head down. "K-Keiichi...?" "It's fine Rena..." I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed my coat. "W-where are you going?" She asked. "Away from here..." Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'll be back Rena..." I grabbed my key and opened the door. When I was outside I closed the door and locked it.

I walked away from the house. I watched to the house for a moment and saw through the window Rena crying. I hesitated to go back, but I didn't. I walked further, but kept my head down.

It was like my mind was exploding. My own wife was afraid of me...I guess I'm a bit scary sometimes, but it hurt me. Maybe it's her pregnancy...Wait...I can't blame everything on her pregnancy...It's my own fault. I closed my eyes for a second and then I looked where I was going.

To my surprise I heard someone calling me. "Hello Keiichi, sir" It was Rika. "Oh hello Rika" I said with a smile. Rika is 14 now, just like Satoko. They both were teens now with beautiful bodies...But not as beautiful as Rena... "Is something bothering you, sir?" "Huh? Oh a bit..." "Has Rena something to do with it?" "Uhm...Yeah..." "You can tell me, if you want." "Well...you see...Now Rena's pregnant, I'm...possessive about her...And I...I made her afraid of me..." "Are you sure that she is hundred percent afraid of you or is she just afraid for your possessive-side?" "I've never thought about that..." "I hope that helped you a bit. Nipah~." "I guess it did, Thanks Rika-chan" I patted her head.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Oh, I've to go now. See you later, Keiichi sir" She said and waved at me as she walked away. I sighed and decided to walk back to my house. Rika was probably right...Rena isn't scared of me, but she is of my possessive-side. My walk seemed to take longer than before, probably my imagination. Until, I saw someone running towards me. It was Rena! She tackled me into a hug. I had fallen on the ground and Rena was on top of me now. She was crying against me. I told her to stand up slowly and when she did I did the same. When we stood on our feet again we stared at each other. Rena eyes were sparkling because her burning tears. I pulled her into a hug. I could feel that she was tense and I rubbed her back. After two minutes I said to her that we should get home and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked back home. Our way home was quietly until. "Rena..." We saw Rena's father and Rena immediately hid behind me. "What do you want...?" I asked protectively. "I want to know if the rumours are true...But I can see it's true..."

Rena and I didn't say anything. "Rena, you're throwing you life away...We can arrange to remove that thing and I'll forgive..." What...? He wants his own daughter to get an abortion...? There is no way I'll allow that! "She's not throwing her life away! And there absolutely no way that would get rid of our child!" "I wasn't talking to you...you daughter stealing brat..." "Daughter stealing brat? You left her in an apartment, alone, just because you wanted to be alone with a woman!" I yelled at him. Rena placed a hand on my shoulder "Keiichi-kun...Let me handle this..." "But Rena!" She was now standing in front of me. "Outou-san...I would never get rid of this baby...and don't you dare to call Keiichi like that again! I love him! Why can't you accept that! And why do you want me back now? You didn't want me when I came back for you in the first place!" Tears were rolling down her face. "Why...? You're not my daughter anymore..." and he walked away from us. Rena's eyes were shut and she was crying silently. I asked her if she was OK, but she dropped on the floor. I rushed over to her and I pick her up in bridal style. She was crying and I walked her home. When we were home I put her down on the couch. I kissed her forehead a couple of times and told her I was proud of her how she stood up for herself. I didn't calm her down though. I told her to watch some TV while I would make something to eat for us. After I made some sushi for us I brought it over to her.

I picked up the chop sticks and said to Rena with a grin "Say 'aa'~" "I-I'm not a child..!" she pouted.

I picked with the chop sticks a sushi and I repeated to her. "A-aaa..." She said with a not so amused look and a blush. So I fed her some sushi and of course I ate some myself. I love Rena's face when she blushes, it makes her adorable. "K-Keiichi-kun...I could have eaten without your help..." She pouted a bit. "I know, but I liked to feed you~...Because you're adorable~..." She blushed even more. I came closer to her and I kissed her neck. She moaned a bit. I kissed Rena on the lips now. She kissed me back. Suddenly she backed off. "What's wrong..?" She shook her head. "It's nothing." "I'm not convinced Rena..." "...Are you sure this is the good decision...?" "What do you mean..?" "I'm talking about our baby...What if my father is right...?" "Rena...Don't listen to him...For our sake.."

Rena smiled a bit at me, but the smile faded as fast as it appeared. "I know I shouldn't listen, but...I just don't know it anymore...I'm scared..." I pulled her close. "It's okay to be scared...Everyone who's in your position would be...But think about our lovely child you carry." I grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach. It seemed to help her calm down. "You're right..." She smiled again.

It was quiet for a moment, time for some action...I grinned and carried Rena in bridal style again.

"A-ah! Keiichi-kun, w-what are you doing?" She said with a blush. "I'm going to carry you upstairs princess~!" "B-but I can walk!" "Too bad~!" I carried her upstairs, to our bedroom. I put her down on our bed. "W-what was the point of this Keiichi...?" "Nothing~..." And I kissed her wildly. She returned my kiss. When she was about to stop, I was on top of her, so she couldn't leave. "K-Keiichi...You can go on, if you won't lie on my stomach.." She said blushing. "I won't Rena..." I said and I start kissing her again. Somehow I really needed those kisses and just wow...She's so hot at the moment! After a while I stopped kissing her. I stopped because she seemed to need her breath again. "Are you okay...?" I asked worried. "I'm...fine...don't...worry..." She said while taking breaths. I looked at her now bare stomach and placed my hand on it. I stroked it a bit "You won't feel anything yet, Keiichi-kun..." "I know..." and I kissed her stomach. "You look cute like this Rena..." She blushed. "T-that's not true..." "Lair..." I went to lie next to her. I looked deep into her eyes and she looked into mine.

I saw that her eyes were getting heavy. I watched it until she fell asleep. I looked at her sleeping state. I decided to go downstairs now, to do the dishes and stuff. 'She will probably wake up a few minutes later...' I thought.

**_Rena's POV_**

Keiichi was really sweet to me today. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. "Keiichi...?" I said.

I heard that something broke downstairs. I rubbed my eyes, I stood up and walked downstairs.

"Keiichi..?" I said when I in the living room. "I'm in the kitchen Rena." He said and I walked to the kitchen. I saw some of our dishes were broken. "Sorry if I woke you up..." I shook my head "I woke up a bit earlier." "You could go to bed, you know... It's late and you can't just sleep for five minutes"

"Let me at least help you..." I said "No Rena...You're going to bed, now.." He said a bit stern.

"Hau~...Fine..." I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and made myself ready for bed. I closed my eyes for a moment. I really felt tired, but I wanted to wait for Keiichi-kun. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw that Keiichi already lay next to me. "Hey...Sleeping beauty..." He said. I crawled close to him and placed my head against his chest. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I'm happy...I'm sure our future will be great...!


	5. Month 4: Too much drama? Just a bad day

_**Month 4**_

_**Rena's POV**_

Hmmm...This feels so comfortable...I was still in bed, while Keiichi was downstairs making breakfast. Still, I should get out of bed now. I stood up slowly and walked out of the bedroom. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face, after I did that I dried my face with a towel and hung the towel over the heating. I walked carefully downstairs, to the living room and saw Keiichi in the kitchen. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ohayo Keiichi-kun.." He seemed surprised. "Rena, I didn't expect you out of bed...!" He said honestly. He mumbled something about breakfast in bed for me. I giggled softly. "Sorry Keiichi-kun...Next time better, right?" "Hm...I guess...Well princess~, go the couch. I have to finish this." He had a grin on his face and I knew that he was planning something. "Hau~... Okay..." I went over to the couch. I waited for Keiichi to finish.

I looked down at my belly, I smiled a bit and I rubbed my belly. Something broke in the kitchen and I heard Keiichi curse. I stood up fast, too fast because I became dizzy. I walked woozy to the kitchen and saw Keiichi throw the pieces of a broken plate. "Broke another plate...?" I said, while standing wobbly. Keiichi run over to me. "Are you okay? You seem a bit woozy." He led me to the chair at the dining table. I sat down and the wooziness disappears. Keiichi was done with making our breakfast and served it on the table. We ate our breakfast in silence. I was staring at the window until "Rena?"

"Huh? Sorry..." "Is something bothering you?" I gave a smile "No, I was just staring. It's nothing to worry about." Keiichi sighed with a smile. "Sometimes, Rena, you make me wonder where you are when you're staring." "Uhm...Somewhere...?" What kind of question was that? I shrugged and stood up.

I picked up the dishes and was about to clean them, but Keiichi wanted me to take it easy. I'm only four months pregnant! I pouted when I walked away from the kitchen. I went upstairs and heard Keiichi yelling something like 'Come back, please'. I felt a bit angered so I slammed the door of our bedroom shut. I walked over to the bed and let myself fall down on the bed. Ugh, Keiichi is acting different ever since I had that panic attack and it didn't come again. So what's he exactly worried about? I sighed because I already knew the answer. He is worried about the baby and is scared that something happens to our both. It's a good reason, but I just don't like the overprotection. The door opened and Keiichi rushed over to my side. "Rena..." I looked at him with a look which was saying 'what do you want?'. "Why are you so...so-" "Distracted? Angry? Annoyed?" I said a bit angry to him. He looked offended. "It's because you're not you! Normally you would let me do what I want and say 'be careful', but now...You...You...You don't let me do anything! You're too overprotective, Keiichi!" I saw he was hurt. I felt so guilty now, so I let myself cry. I don't deserve someone like Keiichi. "I-I'm sorry! I-I was a bitch for saying that! I'm s-s-so sorry!" Keiichi pulled me close now. He whispered in my ear. "It's okay...Please calm down Rena..." It took me a while before I really stopped crying, but it stopped now. Keiichi gave me a small smile. "Now you look a lot prettier, Rena-chan." I blushed slightly. "B-but I must look horrible now..." "Nah, you look fine, just a little red." He kissed my forehead. I hesitated, but I kissed him on the lips, he didn't seem to expect it, but he kissed me back. I backed off when my back hurt. "Something wrong Rena?" He was worried again. "I'm fine, it's just my back..." "Does it hurt again...? Poor Rena..." He rubbed my back carefully. "Maybe you should lie down?" He suggested. "No...That doesn't work...!" I told him very irritated.

"What can I do for you then...?" "Nothing...Maybe I should go for a walk..." He looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean are you well enough to go outside?" I sighed. "I'm fine. If you're too worried, you can join me." He grinned at me. "Did you really thought that I would let you on your own, princess~?" He picked me up in bridal style and he walked downstairs. He put me down. "Don't forget to bring your coat with you. The weather broadcast said that it could rain today." I nodded when I got my coat. When he got his coat, he opened the door and we walked outside. He locked the door and we began our walk. The first minutes were quiet, and then we started to talk a little. "So Keiichi... You told your parents, right?" He laughed nervous. "You didn't?!" I screamed. "Anou...You see, when I called them my father was asking all kind of questions and I couldn't tell him because he and mom had to go somewhere..." "And when did you call?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "Uhm...Yesterday..." Okay, this made me angry. He was supposed to tell them like 3 months ago! I whacked him on his head. "O-oi! Where was that for?" "Hau~! Keiichi-baka! You were supposed to tell them earlier! You told me 'Don't worry' and yet you decided to tell them since yesterday! Even my father knew it earlier than your parents." I said very pissed. Tears of anger formed in my eyes. "I'm sorry Rena, but my job...It made me forget to tell them and-" "Save the excuses!" I yelled when I walked away from him. "R-Rena!" He yelled when he followed me. He grabbed my arm and let me face him. I struggled, got free from his grip and pushed him on the ground when I ran away.

I heard him yelling after me. I ran away until I felt some pain in stomach. I let myself drop on the ground and I start to cry again. I hugged myself in pain. I felt someone hugging me. "R-Rena! Calm down!" I knew it was Keiichi. I could feel his tears falling on me and the pain in stomach slowly disappeared. "K-Keiichi-kun..." I whispered when he hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry Rena...I'm sorry for being like this...I just want you to be okay..." We stayed like this, until it started to rain. Keiichi immediately put on his coat, so did I. We stood up and walk fast to our way home. "Does it still hurt?" "Eh? What?" "Your stomach, you seemed in pain." "Oh, no I feel fine now." I gave him a small smile. He pulled me closer while walking. I looked at him. "I want you to stay close to me..." "Why...?" He pointed at the man who was about to pass us. How come we always pass him while we're walking? It was otou-san. Keiichi and I tried to ignore him, but he gave us a nasty glare. I hated the feeling I got right there. I sighed when he was far away from us. "Was he trying to burn our souls with his glare...?" Keiichi mumbled. "I guess." "Hey don't worry about it, I'll protect you from any harm." "I know..." When we were almost home we saw that a window was broken. Keiichi told me to wait before entering our house. "I'm going to inspect the house for any intruders, okay?" I nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he went to the front door.

_**Keiichi's POV**_

I entered the house and looked around. There was nothing broken in the hall, so I went to the living room since there was a window broken there. The only thing I saw was a stone which was thrown in. "Damn kids..." I mumbled, before actually thinking. Then I suddenly thought it also could've been Rena's father. I sighed and walked outside. When I was outside I noticed that Rena was gone.

"Rena?" There was no answer. "Rena quit this joke and come here." I said a bit irritated. Still, there was no answer. "Maebara Rena, give an answer now!" I heard a noise, which was coming from our garden. I ran over to it and saw Rena throwing up. "G-gomen Keiichi-kun...for not answering..." She said softly when she turned to me. I walked over to her and supported since was shaking a little. "It's okay Rena, but why did you go our garden?" "W-well...I wanted to see if something happened to our garden, but when I was there I threw up suddenly. I hope I won't throw up more often..." "Rena, the next time when I tell you to wait, please stay where you are, okay?" She nodded.

We were inside now and I was calling someone to fix our window. I covered the window with layers of old newspapers. I hope it won't rain harder! I told Rena to go upstairs, put on some dry clothes and lie down on bed. She complained about lying on our bed and that she could lie down on our couch. I told her 'no' since it could be cold in the living room now. So she isn't exactly happy about the broken window at the moment. I went upstairs to check on Rena. I opened the bedroom door and saw Rena sleeping on the bed. I got a small smile on my face, she always looks cute when she's asleep. I went to the closet to pick other clothes since my clothes are dirty and wet. I changed my clothes and wanted to go back downstairs since Rena was doing fine. I walked over to the door "Keiichi-kun...?" I turned around and walked over to her. She sat up and gave me a smile. I sat on the bed and gave her a smile too. She got closer to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and it went on for a few minutes. Then she pulled away, but we were still very close. She had a small grin on her face. "Can I go downstairs now?" She said. That little evil! "Did I only get my kisses because you want to go downstairs?" "I might did or not. You'll never know~!" "Okay, since you don't tell me it will be a good punishment for not telling me." I had a grin on my face now. "Hau~! You're so mean Keiichi-kun!"

She whined. "That's your own fault for not telling me Maebara-chan~." I teased. "Fine, I kissed you because I wanted to and then I thought I might be able to get downstairs now. Are you happy now?" She said a bit irritated. "Hm, I don't know.." I still teased. She gave no answer and she didn't face me. "Rena?" She didn't turn around, so I put a hand on her shoulder. She faced me and I saw that some tears were rolling down. "Rena...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry, I was only teasing you a bit...I'm so sorry" She rubbed her tears away. "You know...Sometimes you go too far with the teasing..." She said when new tears were appearing in her eyes. She rubbed them away again. I stroked her cheek. She gave a small smile. I stood up and helped Rena up. "Okay, you can go downstairs, but I'm warning you for the cold." She nodded. We went downstairs and sat down on our couch. Rena was staring to a photo which was hanging on the wall. It was our wedding picture. "About 7 months ago we just got married..." I said. She nodded "It is not that long ago...It was really nice...Too bad my father ruined the ending." She said sadly.

_Flashback_

On our after-party Rena and I were dancing. We looked to each other with love and happiness.

"Keiichi-kun, I'm so happy now..." She whispered close to my ear. "I'm too my sweet Rena." I kissed her on the lips. Then suddenly the door opened. It was Rena's father. "Otou-san!" Rena said. The guests were saying things like 'Why wasn't he at the wedding?' 'What is he doing?' and more. He glared with pure hatred to me. I don't think he was sober, he seemed really drunk. He walked over to me and yelled "You! You stole my daughter without my permission!" He got me in a strong grip.

"Otou-san! Stop hurting him!" Rena almost broke out in tears. He hit me on my head and I fell hard on the ground. I almost lost conscious. He was about to hit me again, but Rena got in front of me. Her father hit her instead of me, she also fell down on the floor and lost conscious. I got her close to me and cried softly "Rena..." Tears were rolling down before I lost my conscious. When I woke up me and Rena were in the same hospital room. When they let us go with our bruises, they told us about the huge depression of Rena's father and that he got in jail for like 2 days since he was drunk. Rena felt really bad, but we went on our honeymoon before he got out. Rena and I decided it was the best not to invite Rena's father for anything. "We're only doing this for our future..." "Okay Keiichi-kun..."

_End flashback_

"Well, he didn't ruin our marriage. Too bad our first night as a married couple was in the hospital! That's not very common though, maybe special." She giggled softly "Yeah, that night was very special. It was so special that we almost slept through that night." "Well it's a good thing that it wasn't a plain night." Rena stood up "I'm going to make us some lunch!" "Do you need some help?" "Maybe I do." I got up and we made our way over to the kitchen.

**-  
A/N: I had a writer's block :( , so this chapter is not very good. I dislike how it turned out and had almost no inspiration. (It's also a bit rushed...) I'm sorry for letting you wait for this chapter. **

**~RosaPeach**


End file.
